


Green, red, vertigo

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Matchmaking, Dirty Talk, Dom Robb Stark, House Party, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay, Side Loras/Renly - Freeform, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark, unprotected sex, wink wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: For the anons who asked about roleplay, crack roleplay and little red riding hood roleplay :D --- When Renly and Loras told him about the masked party, Robb thought it was the most ridiculous thing they had come up with, then he realized they had done worse stuff than that. But still. A masked party? Did they think their living room was Versailles?





	Green, red, vertigo

For the anons who asked roleplay, crack roleplay and “red riding hood play” ;) Sorry fo the long time! Thank you to Lavi, Luke, Mija who beared my insecurities with this thing.

* * *

 

**Green, red, vertigo**

 

* * *

 

When Renly and Loras told him about the masked party, Robb thought it was the most ridiculous thing they had come up with, then he realized they had done worse stuff than that. But still. A masked party? Did they think their living room was Versailles?

Loras, in particular, grinned.

And while Renly was the one easy to laugh... Loras was the one with whom you knew his smile meant something.

Loras was orchestrating something and feeling very victorious.

Robb sighed, taking the small envelope with the invite.

“How fancy.”

“Oh well. - Loras tweeted in a small chuckle – Inside there is your destiny.”

“Uh?”

Renly smiled, as evilly as his boyfriend, “We randomly picked them up. Instead of the name, inside, you'll find your character.”

Robb squinted his eyes, perplexed but not against it.

He was not much of a party fan, but since things ended with Sam – and he didn't blame on anyone for that, but when your boyfriend leaves you for your cousin it is not an easy thing to digest - he hadn't really tried anything much and he really might have needed a different kind of night to distract himself. He passed the envelope through his fingers, suspicious.

“So it's random. - he raised an eyebrow – You're not trying to matchmake me again.”

“You said to stop.”

Renly smiled, quickly, in an almost fake sympathetic look.

He was the best liar of the two so it was hard to say whether he was being honest, but he decided trusting them wouldn't have been the end of the world.

 

*

 

When he arrived, he could believe the invites were random.

Most people didn't have couple costumes or matching ones, not even between established couples. Loras was wearing some kind of Greek-inspired soft white costume, with beautiful sandals and accessories – hard to say who he was meant to be, Loras did not know enough about mythology to make an accurate costume and actually Robb noticedhe mixed different centuries with the accessories, but didn't comment not to seem mean – while Renly was dressed like Green Lantern. If they didn't match themselves, they wouldn't have gone the extra mile for him to be, right?

He finally relaxed.

Loras chuckled, caressing his arm, “Whoa, I must say this wolf thing suits you, Robbie.”

“Don't go furry on him, Lory.”, Renly warned him, crossing his arms, slightly offended.

Loras chuckled, turned and kissed his boyfriend on the ear, “I never would.”

Robb sighed, a tiny bit jealous, of what they had.

He missed being in love. But most of all, he missed the pull, the force, the magnets. He missed the sensation of a person charming him so deeply, he wouldn't have been able to turn away.

And yet, thinking about it, with Sam he was not sure they had that.

It was great sex and he was sweet, but the spark...

Robb frowned, wondering if there was a spark there.

“So. - he sighed – Where are the beers?”

Loras smiled, “Oh, there, beyond Harry Potter and Prince Harry, then next to Shazam.”

Robb frowned, staring at the hero, “I can see things I shouldn't see from someone who is technically a kid.”

Loras laughed, “Well, everyone here is very much legal, Robbie, you can take your pick. - he winked and suspicious rose again – So... who will the big bad wolf pick to eat?”

“ _You_... - he blinked - The invite said wolf not big bad...”

Loras patted his arm, grinning, “Look around, maybe you can find a nice lamb or pig all for you. - a weird gleam shone in his eyes – If I remember what you like, maybe a lamb would be too innocent for you.”

Robb groaned and was tempted to leave as a matter of principle.

Then, he decided it would have been more effective to stay, have fun, and not search for a partner. Yes, that was the best idea.

He went and took a beer, chugging it down. It was fresh, holding it gave his hands a sensation of relief in the heat.

It was hot as fuck, August dripping on the windows, steaming them down, and yet everyone was soon jumping and dancing to some pop singer in the packed living room. Robb shook his head, between amused and lonely. A very pretty twink came close, trying to strike a conversation, but Robb barely replied. He was wondering if there was, after all, a place for him there.

And then, he saw a bit of red, flashing in front of his eyes.

Robb saw him, under the colored lights, staining and drenching him in blue and magenta. He was dancing, moving smooth as waters, harmonious as music itself. Summer glowing in his skin, a feverish elegance shivering on his skin.

The boy saw Robb too; he grinned, smirked, winked.

There was something mesmerizing in the way he moved, in the seductive way his hair flowed and his limbs moved to the rythm. Robb was lost into him, in that smug look, in that naughty smirk, in that powerful presence.

He didn't even seem like he was meant to be there, packed in a full room. And soon Robb realized he didn't need the boy to be alone on a stage for his eyes to see only him anyway.

Robb swallowed, dryly, letting his eyes follow his hips, the way he bent and arched, moving softly.

Robb couldn't hear music anymore, but he could feel his heart beating to the rhythm the boy was moving to and the heat spilling, smoldering, from his eyes.

He had wide sharp shoulders, a lean, athletic body, with muscles traced on the arms, but without the overbearing distinct lines of those who train too much, he was thin, but he had soft, wide hips, inviting. Robb could see the boy had long dark hair – whether black or brown he couldn't tell well – a long, somewhat rigid nose, big, plump lips.

His eyes were dark and dense. They seemed to whirlpool him in.

Robb glanced at the costume, but he couldn't see the color well, it looked like a dress, a girl's one, with a skirt so short, he actually could almost see his ass – and, god, he can feel his crotch twitch at that – and some kind of layers of fabric falling on the back. He had tall stockings, maybe white, and Robb couldn't help but wish to tear them apart.

The man licked his lips, slowly, then bit them slightly.

Robb was sure he was winking at him, but, as he tried to walk towards him, the man got swallowed up by the crowd and disappeared from his sight.

He crossed the whole room, moving through strangers and friends without even seeing them or distinguishing faces. He rushed to the end of the living room just to find himself blocked from a tall French window.

Outside, he could see a thick, dense, black sky.

Stars sprayed on them from chaos, dim and dull. The weakness of their light compared to the stupid colorful bulbs Loras picked made him sick.

He opened the door, welcoming the August breeze, hot with the scent of the sea, dark as the blood it made boil. He closed it behind him, almost as if he wanted to make sure nothing of that would have been shared with someone else.

“How graceless.”, a comment, chuckled, sharp a s a knife, made him turn towards the end of the balcony.

And there he was: beautiful as Robb didn't know they could come, with the eyes of black lava and magnetic lips.

“I would suppose you'd have a bit more of _non chalance_. - he said, and he said it so well, rolling it on his tongue,bending his lips, that Robb had to control himself from throwing himself at him – But it is flattering how quick you were.”

Robb moved closer, reaching him.

“So I was not wrong. You were looking at me.”, Robb said, in a little smile.

Another chuckle, then he found the man's fingers tracing on his arm.

“You were not mistaken. - he murmured, without looking at him, then driving slowly, incredibly slowly, his eyes up, nailing Robb, chaining him up – Loras didn't tell me he had such a handsome wolf as a friend.”

Robb swallowed, his glance fell on the boy's lips and he couldn't stop staring at them, enchanted, bewitched.

“He didn't tell me about you either. ”, he almost whispered.

The man's lips corners sharpened up, “What a cruel bitch.”

“Robb.”

“Theon.”

And as they said it, their lips met and clenched together. Robb's hands rushed to Theon's hips and ass, Theon's pulled Robb's head closer. Their teeth clacked and hit, but they didn't seem to mind, their tongues filled up the other, twisting, moving, taking over, then welcoming in.

Voracious fever ran in their veins.

Robb's teeth bit and pulled Theon's lips. He chuckled into it, scratching Robb's neck, drawing out of it a choked groan of pleasure.

They pulled in again, Robb biting and sucking Theon's neck, painting it in red teeth marks, in dark purple hickeys, holding Theon's wrists, making them deliciously hurt, bending his mouth into the lagoon between Theon's neck and shoulders and feeding off him. All the heartbeats and blood pooled there.

Theon closed his eyes, desire glistering and gleaming in his moans, in his breathless voice.

“If you're going to eat me. - he moaned – At least do it on a bed, wolfie.”

Robb grinned, before moving away. And, as he felt that, Theon also felt a dark, light, needy shiver run through his spine and making his cock jump in need.

Robb raised an eyebrow, “We're guests.”

Theon smirked, “Every room is a guest room, if you want it enough. - then he tilted the head at the door behind them, giving on the bedroom – Everyone is in the living room. With all this noise, they won't hear us.”

Robb grinned, again staring at Theon, now at his lips, his apple and chin, the constellation of purples and reds he left on him. That wouldn't have gone away for days.

He couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from raising.

“You don't need to convince me... - he looked at his costume again – What are you, then again?”

Theon laughed, then moved a hand behind his back and pulled up something.

A red hood.

Theon bit his lips, seductively, whispering, scorching as hell itself, “Will you devour me whole at one gulp?”

Robb couldn't bring himself to be angry at Loras or Renly. His cock was too hard for him to hide it by then and he pulled Theon closer, by the waist.

“You want something quick then?”

“Fast food, I guess.”

Theon grabbed Robb's nape and pulled him in for a kiss, searching for him, moving inside his mouth, needy and eager just as Robb was.

Robb opened the new French window, and pulled Theon in the deserted, dark living room. They closed the window behind them and pulled the curtains, rushing, almost angry at the world to slow them down.

Theon opened a small night stand next to the bed, finding a giant lube bottle, letting out a snarky chuckle.

Robb arrived behind him, moved the long dark hair on the marked shoulder and proceeded to brand the other one with his teeth,while his hands moved to the thin patent leather belt he was wearing on his waist, undoing it. Theon leaned back, resting his head against Robb's wide shoulders,, welcoming his teeth.

Theon's lips quivered in a softly muffled moan, as he felt the belt fall, with a clack, on the floor, and then Robb's hands rising the thin red dress, caressing his hips, studying them, courting them.

“Don't tear it. - he warned – It's silk.”

“This red riding hood is bossy. ” , he whispered in Theon's ears.

Theon let out an elated smile of pleasure as Robb's hands climbed his back and run on his spine.

“And you will be a good wolf, or I'll turn you into a coat.”

Robb chuckled, his bites turning to kisses on Theon's neck and collarbones, while his hands turned to caress the round firm ass through the thin white stockings.

“And these? Can I?”

“Yes.”

Robb pulled up and away Theon's red dress, throwing it somewhere in the room under a small whined protest.

Robb slammed him on the bed, making Theon gasp – more a delighted, playful gasp, than real surprise – as arousal made both of them hard, stiff. He placed himself over Theon and started kissing his back, biting the blades, sucking the soft skin.

Theon turned a couple times, pivoting on his hip, hinging, bending and arching back, catching Robb's mouth in his own, pushing his tongue in and tasting Robb, letting Robb taste him back.

He moaned into Robb's mouth, wet and drenched, whimpered into him, while Robb's grabbed him tight.

Robb's hands clawed his hips through the nylon, scratching, burying the nails into the flesh, making Theon arch and moan. The thin fabric unraveled, tore, just slightly, without fully breaking.

Robb bit his lips, slowly, then bowed over Theon's ear and whispered, “I will eat you up, now.”

He pulled Theon's arms behind his back, gaining back a moan of anticipation. He held the wrists tight, pulled and twisted them up.

Theon arched, thrusting and rattling against the sheet. A high pitched moan came out of him, half-creamed in desire.

Robb stared at him, surprised, pleasantly, feeling his cock pulsing at the sight, “Do you want me to play hard?”

Theon chuckled.

“You're a wolf, aren't you?”

Robb grinned and bit Theon's ass cheek down. Theon was about to scream but he muffled it in the pillow, breathing hard and loud against it. He wanted to shout but he didn't want people to guess and interrupt.

“Tie. - he panted – Tie and gag.”

Robb licked the bitten area, seeing little traces of red against the pale skin, the small tears in the fabric still not undoing the soft silky web.

Robb took his own belt and tied Theon's wrists together, then laid over him, rubbing his crotch against Theon's bottom, making him feel how hard it had become.

“I do not plan on gaggin you, pretty girl. - he whispered, his words like droplets of fire against Theon's pride – You're such a sweet prey, I need to hear you moan when I fuck you.”

Theon swallowed dryly, unwilling to admit how he liked being called like that.

Robb's fingers were rubbing around Theon's entrance, caressing it through the stockings, rubbing it, now delicately, now teasing its gaping center.

Theon couldn't see Robb grabbing the lube bottle from the bed and pouring some on his hand, but he sure felt it as he pushes a finger through, entering him. He bit his lips, chocked a moan, his hips crying in need.

Robb's finger moved in, out, in circle, courting it, pushing in. His other hand went between Theon and the sheets, the palm caressing on Theon's hard shaft.

Tension sparked through Theon's arms, he shivered, as they tried to move, uselessly, and it bounced back, spreading through all his nerves, begging to find outlet to the desire surge.

“Now now. - Robb mumbled – How did the fairytale go then again?”

Theon was not sure he understood until he felt Robb's rough knuckles tear the stockings where his entrance was and just there, and after, Robb's tongue, scorching, painting the outlines of his anus, teasing the twitching begging entrance.

He'd paint the borders in wet circles, suck the rim, press against the gaping entrance, making Theon's hips writhe and squirm.

Theon's lips quivered.

A tilted smile.

“What a big tongue you have.”

Robb let out a small, murky laugh.

“The better to prepare you with.”

His hands clenched around Theon's hips and he buried his face into the soft ass, pushing the tongue in, drinking up his shivers, elated by the moans, poorly muffled by a bitten pillow, he was dragging out the writhing body.

Theon rolled his eyes to the ceiling, arched his back, bliss taking over. He would rub against the sheet, bucking his hips, Moving closer to Robb's hungry aws, his horny eager maw, lapping his insides, twisting against and inside his rawest, most tender flesh.

Theon bit his lips, whined, while Robb's tongue would insist, persist, opening his walls, laiming space, invading him.

His erection pulsed and twitched, while his ass gaped and welcomed Robb's tongue, while his stubble would rub and graze against his swollen balls. Theon would move and push back into it, shamelessly horny, aroused beyond compare, being fucked by that dense, thick tongue.

Theon got impatient and moaned, on the verge of exasperation, “Fingers... what big fingers you have.”

Robb separated in a low laugh, biting the side of the soft buttocks, as if his mouth needed a slow goodbye to separate from that sweetness.

Theon moaned, moving his hips.

“Oh, fuck – fuck.”

Robb poured the lube on his fingers, sinking two in and curling them, “The better to milk you with.” , he gloated, rubbing against Theon's prostate, making him jerk, as if electrified.

Theon's tongue dropped out of the aw, he almost chocked on a moan, while Robb would squeeze and press, squishing the oversensitive spot into madness.

Theon bit his lips, whine.

He clenched his fists, nailing his own palms. His hips were jerking erratically, his cock twitching in need. He bit he pillow, filling his mouth with it to suffocate another shout, when Robb shoved a third and then a fourth finger in him, fucking his prostate in thunderous thrusts and pressing it ruthlessly.

Theon arched his back and came, his hips shook open, his legs trembling like jelly. Sweat drops fell from his forehead.

He panted, closed his eyes, mumbling “fuck” once more, breathless.

Theon's look lingered on Robb's parted lips, as he panted hard, trying to keep himself from rushing already – his black trousers showed a big hill, swollen and tense, where his erection was pushing, eager to be released. Theon found himself prisoner of a lustful, feverish need.

Robb grabbed Theon, making him turn and run his palm on Theon's cock, making it hard, pulling and jerking the shaft, running on the head, snapping his fingers on it. Theon arched, bit his lips to the blood.

His eyes shone wet in bliss.

His needy, hard cock was pulsing red, under the deliciously rough movements, then mercilessly gentle slowness that was leaving him like a slut, wanting more, desperately whining, strangling down unsatisfied moans.

His erection ached in desire when Robb bent and licked the tip through the thin, now almost tore, white stockings. Theon's cock stiffened, throbbed and rose, like wood, begging for more.

Robb's tongue felt like spilled embers.

Theon smiled, when he finally saw Robb's hands going towards his buttons.

“What a big c... - Theon then shut up, blinked , as Robb freed his erection – Oh, Christ, that thing is really big.”

Robb let out an embarrassed laugh, “Were you ready to say it whatever you found?”

“Well after how you treated me, I don't need a bazooka to be in Heaven. - he admitted, the looking at _that_ a bit worriedly – That is kinda big, bad wolf.”

Robb bit his lips, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow, “Do you think your little riding hole can take it?”

“It's not like I'm giving up the chance.”

Robb bit his lips in a smile.

Theon caught his lips in his own and kissed him, pushing his tongue through them, invading his eager mouth, brimming in need and arousal. Robb moaned against him and got his groans suffocated and muffled by Theon's tongue pushing up to the edge, blissful in its rough fullness. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, inebriated.

He glanced at Theon's tied wrists and then smirked. His hand closed Theon's throat down, tight grip on his heated heartbeat.

Theon could feel air leaving from him, mouth filled and neck tied up from a flesh rope, and his head got dizzy, harder his erection. The tension pooling in his face reddening in lack of air, the slight pain of having him filling him and pushing through, the vague fear as a shiver of what if he didn't know what he was doing but... oh, he was... and stronger than everything in Theon it was his need for the taste Robb was leaving behind.

The need to be torn to pieces.

As air was almost gone, Theon's throat tightened up, and Robb separated their mouths, allowing him to breathe from there, while still keeping a strong grip on his neck.

“You're such a pretty thing.”, he murmured, enchanted.

Theon's eyes went watery, his glance week, dizziness taking over, as he realizing his mouth was not enough to breathe. And then he felt Robb's fingers, three at once, fucking his ass, pumping in, strong and fast. He rattled out a breathless moan and, as his cock twitched up, hard, Robb left his neck free.

He could feel his whole face red, his panting harsh and ungraced, unpaced out. His lips quivered, trembled.

Robb caught him in a kiss, adding another finger inside.

Theon whined, wanting to throw his arms around him, holding him close, but feeing his hands constricted behind.

Robb started pouring more lube inside Theon, moving his fingers to adapt him, make him wide and wet. His fingers were big and long, but Theon still felt a deep sting of pain cross his back as Robb pushed through his head – the girth claiming him tore, the width pushing through his walls, bending his flesh open. Mercilessly.

Pain and bliss melted down, shook and mixed up in dense mere blurred pleasure.

Robb held his hips tight and pushed in more – Theon arched, chocked, his tongue rolled out from his obscene face, bent in the lewdest expression.

Bawdy, dark moans spilled out of him with coarse curses, lascivious lustful liquefied groans.

His skin shone filthy with sweat.

“More.” Theon begged in breathless, off-colored moans.

One, after the other, after the other. More, more, more.

As Robb's claws sunk into his hips and into Theon'ss ass his huge cock, spraining him, breaking him. He pulled Theon closer against him, sinking into him up to his balls.

“Fu–”

Theon bit his lips again, feeling his own cock purple in need, as the delightful sensation of Robb inside him set his mind blank.

Pulled open, he felt his edges taken over, his insides filled.

His asshole must have looked so loose and red... shame made his cheeks burn and his shaft harder.

Robb pounded in, harsh, strong – he shoved his whole cock in and out each push and Theon would scoot and moan, screwed up so deep he couldn't feel any inch of him left empty.

Filled to the brink, and, like a fucking whore, god, he loved it.

He was so open, wide, his legs basically exposing every part of him, and he could see it, he could see the thick long cock push and enter and shove itself deep.

Theon moaned, his own erection about to burst just at the sight of that thing buried deep into his ass.

Then Robb grabbed him by the hips and forced him up, so he'd be sitting on him. And, god, his inside clenched on that cock, that felt so much bigger as Theon could feel it piercing his back up.

Robb's lips were hot as coal as he kissed Theon's collarbones, caressed his chest and hips, as if even the wolf turned kind, lapping the prey he was devouring.

The thick cock grazed his inside at every strong thrust. Pleasure echoed in Theon's nerves, bounced, melted his resistances.

He closed his eyes, starting to move his hips, slowly, softly, around Robb's cock, deeply buried in him.

Robb smiled against his cheek and kissed his ear, “Little beautiful riding whore.”

“Fuck you. ” , Theon whispered in a delighted chuckle, smiling smug, bending his back behind and trying to find the perfect angle.

Robb kept him, hands on the beautiful back, as to accompany every of Theon's needy movements.

Theon moved aiming well at his own prostate, skewering himself, thrusting on Robb's cock; he moaned louder and louder every time the cockhead hit the sweet spot. He bent his head back and closed his eyes, feeling pleasure pooling in his balls and his inside being set on fire by obscene untold bliss.

Robb chuckled and then bit his shoulder deep, sinking the teeth in the pale flesh.

Theon kept his eyes closed and started riding faster, but clumsier, as pleasure built, making his legs weaker and weaker.

And then Robb's claws were against gripping his hip and sinking into his iliac crest. And Robb slammed into him, hit his prostate, made him jump and bend and scream.

A thrust, another, another one. A deeper, stronger one.

Theon came, sperm out of him in a weak, liquid, needy string.

Robb was still hard insid ehim, thrashing and thrusting into him without nay care for how sensitive and raw he felt inside. His skin burnt, pulled by the thickness, and clenched around him, to not let him go out.

Another hit and Theon came again.

The hole in his stockings now larger than if they tore them willingly.

They barely covered one of his hips and his thighs, while long stripes of naked skin would transpire and show for all the length of the leg.

His cock was still red, half-hard, resting on Robb's abdomen, twitching as if it needed to be milked more.

Robb groaned and grunted, head buried against Theon's chest.

“You're so tight, fuck... - his voice was gritted and tore by his teeth, he almost roared it out – You're the tightest whore.”

He thrusted in again, but slower. Theon didn't know if not to hurt him or to keep himself from coming but little did matter at that point.

“Please. - he moaned – Please, harder.”

As Theon said it, he almost bit his tongue, as Robb grabbed his hips and threw him on the bed, this time back up. And sunk back fully into him from behind.

The massive cock breached again his entrance, tearing his ass, slamming into it.

Theon let out the lewdest moan, bit hips lips after but to no avail – even his mute breaths betrayed how good he felt at being banged furiously against that bed, unable to even see Robb.

Theon's cock aches, hard again, feeling the hard, rough thrusts rutting deeper into him. The cock sinking in, fucking his ass open.

Robb's balls slapped against his, his thick cock breaking him further. Theon's dick pulsed at every ruthless fast and deep shove. He was being pounded like an animal.

Robb then lifted Theon's legs up and Theon could imagine him watching, staring at his slutty hole, enlarged, loose and pulled all around his cock. He sucked his lips, trying not to come again at that thought.

“I'm gonna mark you real well now.”

Theon was sure he was supposed to protest, but, oh, he couldn't care, he couldn't give a damn about anything dignified anymore.

“Please. - he cried, slamming back as he could, fucking himself against the cock – Do. Do.”

Robb snorted, “Slut.” and thrusted deeper.

He found Theon's spot easily,as, just rubbing it slightly, made Theon's body squirm and twitch, writhe all over in a dyonisiacal mess.

Keeping himself from coming soon was harder as, at every hit he gave the prostate, Theon's anus would clench, claiming his cock, and tighten around his length. But breaking that, slamming while he wass so tight would allow such a view...

Theon bit the sheets, his moans now unable to kept down, high pitched, soaked, wanton.

He pushed his cock in harder and almost fell over Theon, sheathing himself into his scorching begging ass. He thrusted against Theon's prosate once more, coming against it, filling Theon with his come.

He came with a long deep grunt and kept moving, without mercy, riding that orgasm out , mindlessly.

Then he shoved two fingers into Theon's ass and pressed on his sweet spot, making him come one last time, all around hi cock and hands, in an electric, foolish, thrilled inebriation.

He slipped out, his own come following him out of the ass. Theon fell on his hips, hair messed up by sweat and sex, mouth panting, eyes lost in the void.

It took him a moment to glance to Robb.

“God. - he whispered, between annoyed and aroused – You are a fucking beast.”

Robb panted. A little smile came on his lips.

“Want to...?”

Theon chuckled, shaking his head weakly, “You have to give me at least ten minutes of life, tiger.”

Robb came close to him and untied Theon's arms, gently now, kissing the wrists and massaging the elbows.

“Hope I didn't overdo it.”

“If it was overdoing, by all means, overdo always .” , Theon said, in a blissful grin.

He looked back on Robb's cock. Clean, good.

Then he sighs, “I should have asked you for a condom.”

Robb blinked, confused, then he remembered most people didn't have his habits.

“I usually... don't do this, so... - Theon seemed confused so Robb clarified, clearing his throat – I usually do it only with... partners so, if you always used a condom, we should both be clean.”

Theon raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“Okay, wolfie, umh... - he squinted his eyes – Ro...?”

“Robb.”

“Right. - Theon mumbled, trying to sit up, while the afterglow steamed in his nerves and made his legs shaky – Loras is going to kill us.”

“I doubt it.”, Robb groaned, looking away.

“Umh? - Theon raised an eyebrow – We fucked on his bed.”

Robb seemed suddenly shier. He scratched his neck and nape.

“I think they sort of wanted this to happen...”

Theon blinked, then his mouth went wide, and he almost shouted, “You're the dumped candycane!”

“...the _what_?”

“Loras kept telling me about this friend of his who got dumped, a huge candycane... - his eyes went on Robb's crotch and Theon's pitch got stingier – Now I see he was not referring solely to your personality.”

Robb snorted.

“So you were like... one of his other victims?”

“Yeah... - Theon shook his head, laughing – I kept refusing because, you know, I like having fun and... god I hate when friends matchmake me.”

Robb came closer and kissed him, cupping his face. Theon smiled in the kiss, welcoming Robb's tongue inside. Robb smiled too and he caressed Theon's hair, tenderly.

When they parted, he whispered.

“I hate that we should thank him.”

Theon nodded, chuckling, “He'll never shut up about it.”

Soon they were smiling again, eyes soft and wet, glancing at each other with quiet and eager sweetness.

And they kissed again.

 


End file.
